The Legacy of Nathaniel Odinson
by sinisteruto
Summary: Bastard son of the All Father himself, Odin Borson, and grandson of the greatest warrior in Attilan's history, Namikaze Minato, birthed by a part mutuant, part inhuman, and part Kree woman, Uzumaki Kushina, watch as Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Nathaniel Odinson, attempts to build his own legacy and become a God in his own right.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Marvel, or any other series I might use for inspiration.

_**Brothers**_

"What have you done! And how is it that you wield my powers?" Thor exclaimed in shock, shocked by a number of things that had just transpired, all involving the mysterious blonde who had just not only lifted up Mjolnir with ease, something he was no longer able to do, but had subsequently used the weapon to kill everyone in the makeshift Shield base by striking them with lighting summoned by the hammer.

The blonde young man was very tall and muscular, and had spiky blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. He was wearing a combat suit with black pants and also black, gold plated boots. On his upper body he was wearing a black, long sleeved combat top with light and flexible but strong gold plated armor around his torso. He had gold braces around his forearms and was wearing fingerless gloves with gold plating at the back of the hand. He also had what appeared to be a technologically advanced, golden retractable head protector (similar to the one Thor wore in Thor Ragnorak movie in his fight with Hulk) although it seemed to be able to phase in and out of existence at will, some kind of nano technology Thor surmised. On his back was a large sword the size of his body, the sword having one golden handle and a large and wide blade, the metal clearly Uru as far as Thor could tell, much to his surprise.

"First of all, do not worry about these people, I only short circuited their neural synapses. They aren't dead, they'll just be out for a while. To answer your second question, I guess I can wield your hammer because I obviously fit the All Father's definition of worthy." The blonde young man replied with a bit of a cocky smirk.

"W-who are you? You clearly have some knowledge of Asgard magic, technology, and weaponry judging by your armor and that sword on your back, but I've never seen you before." Thor asked with both curiosity and wariness.

"My earth name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my Asgardian name is Nathaniel Odinson. It's nice to finally meet you, brother." The young man, now identified as Nathaniel, replied.

"W-what? No way! Surely you jest!" Thor exclaimed indignantly.

"It's a long story, but basically, I'm Odin's love child with the late Uzumaki Kushina, an earth woman who had a very….interesting lineage. You see, Kushina, my biological mother, was the product of Minato Namikaze, a half Kree-half inhuman man, and Uzumaki Mito, who was a mutant. Then, she had an affair with the All Father, and gave birth to me, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. So basically, my lineage is that of Kree, Inhuman, Mutant, and Asgardian, although naturally, I'm predominantly Asgardian seeing as how strong and dominant the Asgardian genetic encoding is." Nathaniel explained.

"I….I don't understand…" Thor trailed off, shocked to the point of being speechless by the overload of information.

"I am the son and grand son of legendary figures, brother. My grand father, Namikaze Minato, was the strongest inhuman in Attilan. He was however shunned by the people of Attilan because of his Kree lineage, and of course the Kree only wanted to capture and use him for experimentation. However his power, skill, and tech genius was unparalleled, he once defeated the Mad Titan Thanos and almost killed him, forcing him to escape and run for his life, and he also protected Attilan from an all out siege of the Moon City by the Kree Empire, single handedly defeating the Empire in a literal flash and forcing them to retreat for safety. To this day the Kree have not had the balls to attack Attilan again. His death however was tragic, as he was betrayed by his own people, by order of the King, who feared that he would seize power and take over his kingdom." Nathaniel explained, taking pause in order to give Thor a chance to digest the information.

"At this point Uzumaki Mito fled to earth, taking Minato's private warship with her, full of all of his advanced technology and knowledge. She passed everything on to Uzumaki Kushina, who passed everything on to me. My father of course is a legendary figure too, as you know doubt know, he is your father too after all." Nathaniel said with a mischivious smirk plastered on his facial features.

"I….this is too much information. If you are my father's child, then why aren't you in Asgard?" Thor asked with confusion.

"Come on now Thor, I'm a bastard. What would the people say? What would your mother say? Think about how she would feel? You know she tried to assassinate my mother while she was pregnant don't you? But don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges. My mother knew that Odin was married and yet lay with him anyway. Odin didn't rape her, she willingly slept with him. She fell in love with a married man, a married man who just so happens to be King of a Nation of Gods. Really, what did she expect to happen? In any case, she is gone now too, she died when I was five years old, she fell into an ambush set up by your mother. I think she died on purpose though, in order to fake my death. There's no way my mother would have lost so easily, and there is the fact that she had made a mindless clone of me through genetic engineering, and took it with her to the ambush. She died in order to protect my future, so that I wouldn't have to grow up running from Asgardian assassins all my life."

"That….was noble of her, but there is no way my mother would do something like that! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!" Thor argued vehemently.

"There is no misunderstanding, but she is your mother, so out of respect for that bond between the two of you, I will speak ill of her no more. This hammer is amazing though, and yet Odin is foolish for casting the enchantment on it, you are even more foolish however." Nathaniel said with a small shake of the head.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confusedly.

"You should spend more time in the library learning more about your people, and you should spend more time training and learning about your body, your soul, and their abilities. Your power doesn't come from this hammer you fool, you're not the God of Hammers, you're the God of Thunder. This Hammer draws power from you, not the other way around, which is also why this enchantment is quite literally stupid, because it means that anyone who is worthy by Odin's definition of worthy, can gain access to your powers, and as you have just witnessed, that is an incredible flaw and a weakness that could one day be used against you." Nathaniel elaborated.

"I...I don't understand. What are you saying exactly?" Thor asked warily.

"You are a son of Odin, do you honestly believe you were not born with innate powers of your own? That you need a stupid hammer to have powers? The only thing that hammer is good for is helping you control the power that you already possess, since quite clearly you don't have any training whatsoever at using it. To me, it seems like Odin kept you ignorant of this fact in order to use this hammer to control you. If you misbehave or don't do as he says, then he will take away the hammer, the hammer which you believe your power to come from." Nathaniel explained, Thor's eyes getting wider and wider throughout Nathaniel's explanation as realisation dawned on him.

"I see...brother. So, how exactly do you intend to use that hammer? Are you going to use it against me? Against my family? Against….Asgard?" Thor asked with a grave undertone.

"I'm going to use it to destroy Shield and Jane Foster, stop me if you c…."

"You shall not!" Thor exclaimed angrily, a blast of lightning falling from the sky and hitting him, transforming his clothing back into his combat suit and armor as a strong force of lightning circulated throughout his body, showing that he had activated his power.

"See? You don't need a hammer to wield the powers of the God of Thunder, you ARE the God of Thunder." Nathaniel said with a small but genuine smile.

"You...you did that...you said all of that in order to get me to do this? To get me to activate my power?" Thor asked in shock.

"But of course. What are brothers for, Thor? I knew you could do it, with the right amount of motivation that is to say, and now that you have some measure of control, you should change this enchantment to: 'only Thor, son of Odin, can wield this hammer'." Nathaniel said as he threw the hammer back at Thor, who easily caught the hammer whilst subconsciously changing the enchantment on the hammer.

"T-thank you, brother. But, what happens now?" Thor asked with both curiosity and anxiety about the future.

"Well, now, you train hard to master your powers. The hammer grants you control over your powers, but you can never reach your full potential for as long as you rely on it. You need to train hard in your spare time to master use of your power without the aid of the hammer. Once you have mastered that power, you will gain a significant power boost. Fair warning though, it takes years of practice to master Asgardian powers. Our life spans are extremely long and our powers near infinite, but that is offset by the difficulty with which it takes to master our vast and complex powers. It will take years of study and training to master them. Train hard and work deligently, son of Odin." Nathaniel said sagely.

"I shall take your wise words to heart, brother, but that is not what I was asking about. I was asking if you want to come back to Asgard with me?" Thor asked curiously.

"No, not right now at least. But you do owe me one now. I will come and collect on this favour in due time. For now, go back home and protect your people, they need you more than ever right now, they need you to protect them from our evil step brother." Nathaniel said gravely.

"Step brother? We have a step brother?" Thor asked incredulously, Naruto smacking his head against his forehead at Thor's ignorance and naivety.

"W-what?" Thor asked with a bit of insecurity.

"Loki is not our blood brother, he is adopted. He is in actual fact the son of Laufey, ruler of Jotunheim."

"You jest! Brother! This can't be!"

"You can confirm everything when you get back home." Nathaniel said as he extended his right arm towards Thor, opening a wormhole right behind the Thunder God.

"What are you doing, Brooootheeer….!" Thor cried as he got sucked into the wormhole.

"I'm taking you back home, of course." Nathaniel said as he sealed the wormhole completely shut.

"Now, I guess I should report this to the boss." Nathaniel said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**00000000**_

"I am bound by oath and honor to follow the instructions of the ruler of Asgard. I gave my word that I would not open the bifrost for anyone unless implicitly instructed by King Loki, so I apologise, for I cannot do what you ask, my friends." Heimdall said sincerely.

"So you intend to get in our way?" Hogun of the warriors three asked with a grave undertone.

"Not at all. I gave King Loki my word not to open the bifrost, I didn't however give my word to stop anyone else from opening it." Heimdall said as he casually walked passed the warriors three and Lady Sif, causing the warriors to smile in joy at not having to fight and possibly slay one of their own, and out of respect to their friend, the four noble warriors walking towards the bifrost, only for them to jump back in surprise as a wormhole opened right near Hofun, the sword that was used to open the bifrost.

"W-what on Valhalla is that? Is this your doing, Heimdall?" Volstagg asked heatedly.

"He set a trap for us? It was all a tri…" Fandral trailed off in shock as the portal puked out the God whom they were going to Midgard to retrieve, Thor crashing into the ground unceremoniously in front of his friends, the portal that puked him out sealing itself shut immediately afterwards.

"Thor? My Lord is that you?" Lady Sif asked with a contrasting combination of both hope and wariness.

"Sif? Is that you? And the warriors three, and Heimdall? My friends! It's so good to be back! Why that Nathaniel, I really ought to thank him when I get the chance!" Thor exclaimed elatedly.

"Nathaniel? Who is Nathaniel?" Fandral asked curiously.

"Nathaniel is umm...an earth ummm….wizard...yes umm….a wizard who helped me to get back home, you see." Thor stuttered unconvincingly.

"Oh, I see. We should thank this Nathaniel some t..."

"He's lying." Sif deadpanned, cutting off Fandral before he could finish speaking.

"What do you mean, Lady Sif? Lord Thor has never lied to us before." Hogun said with a stern tone, almost as if daring her to question his friend's honor again.

"He never lies or keeps secrets from us, except for when it comes to matters concerning his little brother. Which is why I have to ask, who is this Nathaniel to you that you would sacrifice your honor for him by lying to your true and loyal friends?" Sif asked suspiciously, Thor cursing under his breathe at Sif's ability of always being able to see right through him, wondering if Sif herself wasn't keeping a secret from them as he often wondered if she didn't secretly have the ability to read minds. Surely no one had that level of intuition, not even Odin.

"..."

"Heimdall, did you see what happened on Midgard?" Volstagg asked the man known for possessing the all sight.

"I did not. Whatever happened must have happened in the short time that I was busy dealing with you lot. Though I have heard of the name Nathaniel before, and I am very concerned if it is who I think it is. That incident was considered a top class secret when it happened, so I wouldn't expect you to know. But if it is who I think it is, then it is not my place to speak of it, only Thor himself, the All Mother, or the All Father may make that decision." Heimdall replied, the warriors three, along with Sif, all turning to look at Thor with curiosity and concern.

"You guys are my dear, loyal, and trusted friends, so I shall tell you the truth, but please keep this information to yourself for now until further investigation." Thor pleaded, his friends all nodding their heads in the affirmative.

"The person who helped me to get back my powers, and subsequently teleported me here claims to be Nathaniel Odinson, my bastard brother. He also says that the All Mother attempted to assassinate him and his mother when he was still only a foetus in her womb and continued to do so after he was born. He claims to hold no ill will towards Asgard or the All Father and All Mother, but refused to come back to Asgard with me. The matter warrants further investigation and deliberation." Thor said solemnly.

"Nathaniel Odinson? Tell me, my friend, is he your older or younger brother?" Hogun asked gravely, causing Thor's eyes to widen in sudden realisation.

"Irrelevant!" Heimdall boomed.

"He is a bastard child, therefore even if he were older than Thor he would hold no claim to the throne, at least, not ahead of Thor. In fact, he would be behind even your adopted brother Loki in the line of succession." Heimdall declared.

"So Nathaniel was telling the truth, Loki really isn't my blood brother?" Thor said in shock.

"..."

"You said even if he was older, does that mean he is in fact younger?" Sif asked hastily, deciding a slight change of topic was mandatory, and also because she felt that this information would prove to be incredibly useful in the future.

"Much, much, much younger. Nathaniel is less than fifty years old. He is very young, trust me." Heimdall declared, the warriors three, along with Sif, releasing a breathe that none of them even knew that they were holding.

"He is very powerful for someone so young, but I suppose that must have something also to do with his lineage from his mother's side." Thor replied.

"His mother's side?" Sif asked curiously.

"His mother was the child of a Midgard mutant with great powers and a man known as Namikaze Minato, a half Kree, half inhuman warrior. He is supposed to be a legendary figure who once defeated the Mad Titan and forced the Entire Kree Empire to retreat when they attacked the home base of the inhumans on the moon." Thor explained.

"Is all of this true, Heimdall?" Sif asked the only person who seemed to be on the know about these events.

"It is all true." Heimdall explained.

"..."

"I really hope this lad doesn't turn out to be an enemy of Asgard." Volstagg said warily.

"I don't think he is. I have met him and he treated me with nothing but love and respect, although I am wary about the favor that I owe him. I hope he doesn't ask for something unreasonable." Thor said thoughtfully.

"We'll have to worry about that another time. Loki has been alerted to your presence. He has sent The Destroyer after us. Also, there are Jotuns in the palace, including Laufey. He must have given them the co-ordinates of his secret channels that shield him even from my all sight." Heimdall said gravely.

"Then go, my friends. Deal with the frost Giants, and I will deal with The Destroyer. I will later come and deal with Loki myself." Thor ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!" The brave warriors saluted before heading out into battle.

"Heimdall, guard the Bifrost Bridge! No one enters or leaves this place!" Thor ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Heimdall saluted before resuming his post.

**Meanwhile in Xander:**

"Where's my gold, Irani Rael?" Nathaniel asked, casually addressing the leader of the Nova Corps through a projected screen on the communicator of his warship, a black, gigantic, technologically advanced warship with red, nine tailed fox as part of its colour scheme, said fox and its tails spreading all cross the warship.

"That's Nova Prime to you, bounty hunter Fishpaste!" Irani said sternly, not wilting under the intense gaze of the bounty Hunter known as Fishpaste, showing him no fear at all and only the bare minimum of common alien respect and courtesy. She wasn't going to show him any fear or weakness, but she didn't want to disrespect him either, because someone who had thus far single handedly captured and delivered, alive, eleven entire ravager crews was not someone she wanted on the bad books of the Nova Corps.

Speaking of which, Fishpaste was becoming a bit of a problem for her and the Nova Corps. He wasn't doing anything bad per se, in fact he wasn't doing anything bad at all, as he was doing the galaxy and the Nova Core a noble, just, and good service as a thee most efficient bounty Hunter in the Universe. In an ideal world, this wouldn't be a problem, it would be a good thing, however, Irani was beginning to understand that in the real world, too much of anything, good or bad, is a bad thing.

For one thing, if Fishpaste continued delivering bounties at this rate, the Nova Core and maybe even the entirety of Xander would become bankrupt. The leaders of all of the Ravager crews were extremely powerful and dangerous as individuals, and had bounties no less than 10 billion units each, and then on top of that some of the crews had leuitenants who were almost, if not just as dangerous as their captains, meaning that they too fetched extremely high bounties. Furthermore, the bounty was double if you brought them in alive, and Fishpaste always delivered his bounties alive.

As if this wasn't bad enough, Fishpaste wasn't just delivering the leaders and leuitenants, he was bringing in entire ravager crews, with an individual crew having a minimum of fifty members, and a maximum of 5000 members give or take. The money that the Nova Empire was bleading to Fishpaste was absolutely ridiculous. She didn't know what kept him going, given the money he had already made, he could probably start his own Empire. What on Earth was he doing with the money?

Moreover, Fishpaste insisted that he be paid in gold, and not units. He did not want digital units, he wanted actual Gold. That hadn't been a problem initially, but they were running out of Gold to give to him. If they gave him anymore Gold they risked crippling the economy irreparably. Worst of all, Nova Prime was concerned about the consequences of jailing so many members of the Ravagers. Surely at this point the Ravager hierarchy was aware of what was happening, and Nova was concerned about what action they would take.

If they pick up arms against Fishpaste, then, despite herself, she found herself wishing that they would win the war against Fishpaste, that way she wouldn't have to bleed so much money from Fishpaste collecting Ravager bounties from her. However things were seldom that easy, if the war with Fishpaste becomes a prolonged battle, and more importantly, if the collateral damage is too high and it affects the innocent, the Nova Corps will have to be involved and that could spark war with the Ravager Empire, war being the last thing Nova Prime wanted.

There was also the concern that the Ravager Empire would attempt to break out the currently imprisoned Ravagers, in which case it would undermine the power and authority of the Nova Corps if they succeeded, but then again in stopping said attempt, the Sparks of war would be ignited. Again, war of any kind was the last thing Nova Prime wanted, this was especially so since the fickle peace treaty with the Kree Empire had not too long ago been signed. If they went to war with the Ravagers now, there is no telling what the Kree would do, if anything, Nova Prime wouldn't be surprised if the Kree aided the Ravagers somehow, or just simply took advantage of the choas and the losses of the Nova Corps and used that opportunity to destroy Xander and the Nova Empire for good.

_'There just isn't a favorable scenario. The only good thing would be if Fishpaste just dropped off of the face of the universe.' _Nova Prime thought gravely.

"Forgive me, Nova Prime. Where's my gold?" Fishpaste asked as he observed that the regular unit that should be on standby to upload his gold into the warship was missing in action.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to pay you in gold anymore. We're simply out of gold. We don't have any." Nova Prime tried to say with as much dignity and composure as possible, although it mainly came out as pompous arrogance to anyone who wasn't wiser, Nova Prime doing extremely well to resist the urge to scream and run for her life at the intensity of the searching and analytical gaze that this terrifying young man was subjecting her to, feeling like he was stripping her body and her soul completely with his eyes alone. If this is how he made her feel on screen, she couldn't imagine what it was like to stand before him in person, something she was secretly glad she had not yet experienced, and wished to never ever experience.

"..."

"Fine." Nathaniel said after what felt like hours to Nova Prime.

"It is…?" Nova Prime almost stuttered.

"You can pay me the Gold's worth in units. I'll simply buy the gold elsewhere." Nathaniel answered, Nova Prime internally cursing her own stupidity as she realised that this could have been the arrangement from the start and it would have saved her and Xander major losses in Gold.

"I'm sending you my account as we speak. Transfer the units so that I can be on my way." Nathaniel said authoratively, Nova Prime frowning at Nathaniel's tone but saying nothing as she activated the unit transfer, realising she couldn't say anything about his tone since he was only demanding what was rightfully his.

"There, done. Now get out of my flying space." Irani said heatedly.

"Why the hostility, Irani? I thought you'd be happy to do business with me. I'm helping the Nova Core with its peace keeping directive am I not?" Nathaniel asked rhetorically.

"You're doing too much, Fishpaste!" Nova Prime spat, unable to keep her anxiety and frustration in check anymore.

"Too much justice?" Nathaniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're exhausting our financial resources. Not only do we have to pay you these exorbitant fees but we also have to provide for the large influx of prisoners that we've had since you appeared on the scene. Maintaining a prison is expensive if you didn't realise. Furthermore, you antogonise the Ravagers with your actions. Eleven entire Ravager Crews? What do you think they will do about this? You think they will sit back and watch as their numbers dwindle and become threatened with extinction?" Nova Prime asked rhetorically.

"..."

"Well, I assumed you were more than competent enough to deal with the situation, but if the Ravagers become a threat I'm willing to provide my services, for a fee...of course." Nathaniel added.

"That is precisely the problem!" Irani exclaimed, smacking her fist against the control system in front of her before realising what she had done, taking a couple of deep breathes as she tried to recompose herself.

"Look…"

"Fine. I'll stop collecting bounties. I'll find another hobby." Nathaniel said dismissively, quickly switching off his communicator as he started up his warship, leaving a seething Nova Prime behind as she fumed at being carelessly and disrespectfully dismissed like that.

**Three Days Later: Sovereign**

"Thank you, Priestess Ayesha. It was nice doing business with you." Nathaniel said with gratitude, happy that everything was going according to plan as, just as he suspected, The Sovereign had more than enough spare gold to sell to him. He was standing in the Priestess's throne room, surrounded by the Priestess's elite guard and council, as Ayesha refused to do business with someone who wouldn't meet him in person, much to Nathaniel's chagrin.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr Fishpaste." The tall and beautiful golden priestess said curtly.

"I am curious however about your origins. I sense you are a highbreed of some sort, but not genetically engineered, no, a reckless assimilation of different genetic qualities…" Ayesha trailed off curiously.

"Unfortunately my lineage and/or heritage is classified information. I hope you'll forgive me but I cannot indulge you in such matters, great and holy priestess." Nathaniel replied in a formal yet cavalier manner, Ayesha frowning in displeasure at not getting the answer she desired.

"Fair enough, may I ask however what exactly it is you plan to do with so much gold, Fishpaste?" Ayesha asked curiously.

"That unfortunately, is also a matter that is a top secret, at least for now. You will have answers for both questions in a few years time, I promise." Nathaniel said cryptically.

"That sounds ominous, Fishpaste, I do hope you don't have any ill intentions towards the Sovereign…." Ayesha said with a grave undertone.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Priestess. Most of the universe considers you to be an arrogant and pompous people, but nobody has ever held a grudge against you or seeked vengeance upon you. Despite having an overall negative image in the universe, and despite possessing advanced technology and vast military resources, you have maintained a peaceful and isolated existence. Only a power hungry warmonger and tyrant would attack you and your people, and I'm neither of those." Nathaniel replied.

"I see…" Ayesha said, gaining a new found respect, fondess, and interest in the blonde Asgardian.

"Very well, I believe you. Say Fishpaste, how would you like to earn double the gold that you have just bought from us?" Ayesha asked with a small smirk on her facial features, knowing that the offer she was about to make was too good for the Bounty Hunter to resist.

"I would say that I am very interested, of course." Nathaniel said curiously.

"Its in your line of work. A simple mission for someone of your... expertise." Ayesha said cryptically.

"I'm listening…"

"Exactly twenty four hours before you arrived a Ravager crew was somehow able to steal a half a ton of our anulex batteries. You are to slaughter the entire crew and return each and every anulex battery that was stolen….each and every one. Bring back only the heads of your kills for confirmation. Simple enough for someone like you no?" Ayesha asked rhetorically.

"You have yourself a deal, Priestess. I will bring back their heads and the batteries. Do you have any intel on these criminals?" Nathaniel asked.

"Their leader is an Astran named Molyb, also known as the Metal Master. That's all we have." Ayesha replied.

"That's more than enough. I will be back in no more than seven days." Nathaniel said as a black hole opened behind him and sucked him in, Ayesha's eyes widening in both shock and awe, unable to believe what she had just witnessed with her very own two eyes.

"A-amazing….!" Ayesha trailed off.

**30 minutes later: space**

"You called for us, my lord?" Baldur Odinson, the God of Light, named such because of his photokinetic powers, asked curiously, kneeling down in front of the Highfather, true and secret ruler of Vanaheim.

Baldur, like most of the members of Asgardian royal blood, possesses a near, if not absolutely perfect physique, tall and muscular in stature, with muscles that look and feel like they are made of carbon fibre. He has long blond hair and blue eyes, and is wearing black combat clothing with silver grey armor. He has a silver grey helmet on his head and is wielder of the battle Axe known as Jarnbjorn, a huge battle Axe known as the sharpest and most durable weapon in the universe. Modified by Nathaniel, the axe is also able to summon kamui portals in order to allow Balder and his comrades to travel through dimensions.

Balder was Nathaniel's Regent, left in charge of the Golden City of Vanaheim in Nathaniel's absence, and next to him was his sister and adviser, Angela Odinsdottir, a very beautiful red haired woman. She was wearing a golden, form fitting armor that extends into very durable, flexible, and versatile angelic wings on her back. She had sword on her known as Svraden, also imbued with magic that allows her to open kamui portals, and not too far from her was Amora, otherwise known as the Enchantress. She is a very beautiful woman with green eyes and long blonde hair, wearing a green feminine combat suit with gold armor around it. She also had a short sword on her waist as her weapon of choice.

On Baldur's right side was Zarda Sheltonsdottir, also known as the Power Princess. Zarda is a tall Caucasian woman with a muscular physique and lower-back length straight brown hair that is kept in a braid. She wears a very form-fitting purple battle armor that highlights her body through the costume. She also wears a gladiator-like helmet that covers her face, excluding her eyes and mouth with a curved blade at the top of it. Her weapon of choice is a sledgehammer made of Uru, said weapon granting her a number of abilities, including the production of kamui portals. The hammer is nigh indestructable and can only be lifted up by her, and she also has a silver grey bracer on her left hand that can project energy shields and barriers for defense.

Being of Vanir royal blood, Zarda is also Nathaniel's bethrothed, a union created in order to solidify the bond between the two royal houses, and also so that it will be easy for the Vanir to accept Nathaniel as their King. Of course Amora was not happy about this arrangement, as she wanted Nathaniel to herself, quite selfish if you asked Zarda considering that Amora also wanted Baldur and Thor for herself at one point, and as a result, Zarda couldn't help but wonder why the blonde magician couldn't just choose a love insterest and stick with one.

Zarda, as the Power Princess, was also leader of the Vanir Squadron Supreme, a team that Nathaniel personally selected and trained for her, although she too was trained by Nathaniel and provided skills, fiighting style, and weapons that Nathaniel felt would be best suited to harness her full potential, just as he did with the Squadron.

The squadron consisted of Hyperion, also known as Carl Elson, who too had attended the meeting in Nathaniel's ship, a tall and muscular man spotting short brown hair and also wearing red combat suit with a gold cape and golden markings on the suit. The suit is a one piece outfit and it has very short sleeves. It is form fitting, the suit that is, showing all of his glorious physique and he also has gold braces on his forearms. Hyperion does not carry any special weaponry, relying solely on his combat skills and his godly powers, such as invulnerability, super speed, super strength, ability to fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, etcetera. He was also personally trained by Nathaniel in many forms of unarmed combat martial styles in order to supplement his brute strength and speed, and his gold bracers possess the ability to open kamui portals.

There was also Nighthawk in the meeting room, the tactician and brains of the operation, real name Kyle Richmondson. He was wearing a full body combat suit that covers his entire body and head, the suit, unlike Angela's angel armor, which was made of Uru, made from a versatile and magical metal Nathaniel engineered known as nth metal, weaved to look similar to a normal combat clothing instead of the metalic substance that it was. It also has red wings like a Hawk that enabled Nighthawk to fly. Right now however his mask was off, revealing his brown, pushed back hair and black eyes. On his right hand was a mace made out of nth metal, which had both magical and antimagic properties, and of course, like all the weapons of the squadron, had the ability to open kamui portals.

Then there was the Godspeed, otherwise known as James Saunderson. He has short black hair, and ebony skin, and possesses a muscular but small physique, showing that despite his small stature compared to guys like Hyperion, Baldur, and Nighthawk, that he was in equally great physical shape. Like Hyperion however he carries no obvious weaponry, but wears a red and black combat suit made of nth metal like Nighthawk and Hyperion, his suit also covering his head although he currently had his face revealed. He also had two bands on his wrists whose only purpose was to enable him the use of kamui portals, and he was known as the fastest man in the universe, alias, Godspeed the Speed God.

The final member of the team is known as Spectrum, real name Bill Robertson. He is man in great physical shape like the rest of the Squadron, an ebony man with silver white short hair, wearing a full body suit made of nth metal weave, the suit being black and green in colour. He is the only member of the team who doesn't have a kamui portal producing ornament, as he can open his own portals just like Enchantress with his own magic abilities. Spectrum posseses the ability to produce magical energy constructs that he can shape into whatever form he wants, and he can also shoot energy beams at his enemies.

With Baldur as Regent, and Angela as his lead adviser, Enchantress as master of epionage and intelligence, and the Squadron Supreme as his generals, this was the complete form of Nathaniel's elite guard. If this group, along with him were to somehow fall in battle, it would be the end of Vanaheim as just one of them possessed the might of an entire batallion.

The rest of the army was unformed and untrained, in fact, the rest of Vanaheim did not even know of their existence. As they say, in order to fool your enemies, you have to fool your friends first. This meant that the Golden City of Vanaheim was unoccupied as the people of Vanaheim were still living in the forests. Nathaniel had used all of his time and efforts in collecting the gold required in order to build a city superior to that of Asgard, and in order to train, groom, and prepare the Squadron Supreme, the Royal Family, and of course his loyal servant Enchantress, so that they could help to defend the City when it was revealed to the rest of the the universe, more specifically, to the other residents ot Ygdrasil such as Asgard, Muspelheim, Jotunheim, and Svartalheim.

Now however, the city was ready, equiped with the most advanced technological and magical defenses in the universe, and provided for with resources and food in abundance. They were ready for phase three of our their project, especially in light of recent events in Asgard.

"Thank you, brother. But you need not kneel before me, you may rise, all of you." Nathaniel said as his friends and subordinates all rose to their feet.

"The Vanir are of same blood, DNA, and constitution as Asgardians, being a race of people who migrated from Asgard. Yet the Vanir have lived like dogs whilst the Asgardians have lived like Kings. This is no fault of the Asgardians of course, but the fault of a lack of ambition and pride by the Vanir. We are at the precipise, this is our moment to change Vanaheim and what the name stands for for all of eternity." Naruto said passionately.

"I don't understand, my Lord, I thought we were still a long way from announcing ourselves to the rest of the world?" Zarda asked with both curiosity and concern.

"Things have changed in Asgard. The bifrost bridge has been destroyed, it will take a year and half, maybe even longer for them to repair it. In other words, Asgard will not be able to send their forces out no matter what transpires in the nine realms. This means that Mauraders will run rampant on the beautiful realm of Vanaheim since Asgard will not be able to protect the realms. Vanaheim will be vulnerable to invasion."

"But it also means that Asgard will not be able to interfere with our plans." Nighthawk pointed out.

"Exactly." Naruto said with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"I still don't get it." Hyperion said with confusion.

"The city is complete, Asgard is unable to interfere for at least a year and a half. This means that we can bring into the City the rest of the Vanir and begin to build our society. In that year and half, possibly two years, we can unite the Vanir tribes into one competent, well oiled militia and give them proper training. As for the Marauders, I'm sure Hyperion can take care of that himself, Power Princess can help if necessary. By the time Asgard has completely fixed the Bifrost Bridge, we will be ready to deal with them should they wish to pose a problem for us. We will establish control of the realm and vanquish, without prejudice, any who would try to invade our lands." Naruto explained to his comrades.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time. Ever since father banished me from Asgard. If you don't mind, High Father, I would like us all to participate in warding off Invaders of our land. They need to know that Vanaheim has more than one protector, they must know that Vanaheim is the land of all powerful Gods!" Baldur said with passion.

"I agree with him. Power is the only thing the enemy understands. We must show them that only fear, pain, despair, and death awaits those who would dare to invade Vanaheim." Zarda added, Nathaniel looking at Nighthawk to hear his thoughts on the matter as their strategic and tactical warfare expert, Kyle Richmondson nodding in approval of Zarda and Baldur's idea.

"Very well, do as you see fit." Nathaniel said with a casual wave of the hand.

"What about you, my leige?" Enchantress asked curiously, wondering what the High Father was going to be doing in the meantime.

"I will continue mascarading as the Bounty Hunter Fishpaste. We've used up most of the Gold I have collected building the Golden City, now I want to focus on making units for the Realm. I'm also learning alot in my adventures about potential threats from outside the nine realms. It's good to be prepared for anything you know." Nathaniel said.

"And when will you take your place as King of Vanaheim? The people need their King, and there needs to be a marriage ceremony to solidify our Union." Zarda asked curiously.

"I will return permanently when the bifrost bridge is rebuilt, just in time to defend our realm from Odin." Nathaniel said with a grave undertone.

"I see." Was all Zarda said.

"Anyway, you have your instructions. Hurry, collect our people from all the corners of the realm and build our society. Do not disappoint me." Naruto said sternly.

"We will not disappoint you, High Father!" Baldur saluted, using Yarnbjorn to open a kamui portal as he and everyone else except for Nathaniel went back to Vanaheim, leaving Naruto alone in his warship once again.

"And so it begins…" Naruto thought with confident smirk plastered on his facial features.

**Back on Earth:**

"Caulson, so do you have anything on these two mysterious blonde men? Nobody knows what happened to the so called Thor or the hammer?" Fury asked angrily.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He trusted Coulson with his life, which was more than he could say for most people even within Shield. He also knew that Coulson had very good instincts and was one of thee most competent agents he had next to Black Widow and Hawkeye. Perhaps, no, definitely not as skilled in combat as the latter two, but he more than made up for it with his intuition and leadership skills. So no, he didn't blame Coulson for what happened, but he had to take out his frustrations on someone.

"Sir, the blonde haired man just teleported into the vicinity and effortessly picked up the Hammer. He then electrocuted the guards that attempted to stop him by calling forth lightning from the sky, apparently using the hammer as a conduit. He made his way to the room in which we were holding the interloper, and began conversing with him. By then we had all been struck by lightning and were unconscious, but I'm sure you know all of this because you saw the video feed and heard the audio. I know you're still in denial sir, but at this point you have to...we all have to accept the fact that the man we detained really was Thor Odinson, the Norse God himself." Coulson said warily.

"Do you really believe this shit, Coulson?" Fury asked, staring intently into Agent Phil Coulson's eyes.

"Yes sir." Coulson said without blinking.

"So, this Nathaniel Odinson, he is part inhuman, part mutant, part Kree, and part Asgardian huh? We know what mutants are capable of, and now we have gained a mere glimpse of what Asgardians are capable of. You and I both know what the Kree are and what they can do, and Nathaniel is a product of all of these bloodlines? That, Coulson, is quite frankly terrifying, which is why I need you to find him as soon as possible! We can't have a planetary threat like him waltzing around the planet unmonitored!" Nick Fury said angrily.

"Well, sir, honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean, he seems like a nice guy. He could have easily killed everyone at the site but he only knocked everyone unconscious, and based on what we saw and heard it seems like all he wanted to do was to meet his brother and help him out, which he did." Hawkeye said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Are you kidding me right now! You think he's a nice guy? Well, it doesn't matter what you think because what you think is not necessarily a fact. We need to prove that he is a nice guy and we need to have eyes on him at all times of the day!" Fury exclaimed, starting to feel like he was working with a bunch of naive teens, which was shocking given how much experience these two agents were supposed to have between the two of them.

"And Coulson, even if Thor really is an Asgardian, that doesn't mean he's a God. Asgardians are probably just aliens. We already know that some of these aliens like the Kree and the Skrulls live extremely long lives." Fury said heatedly.

"Okay, so maybe Norse Mythology just means that we were visited by aliens in the past, that could make sense. There is still one remaining question, that is...what exactly are inhumans? Nathaniel said that his grandfather was half inhuman and half Kree. So again, what are inhumans?" Black Widow asked curiously.

"We've busy organising a space programme, we want to go and investigate on the moon, to see if this Moon City of Attilan actually exists." Agent Maria Hill answered.

"If they're hiding out on the moon don't you think that that means they don't want to be found? I don't think they'll take so kindly to our little investigation." Hawkeye said with a warning undertone.

"So you expect us to just sit back and ignore the very obvious threat lurking right outside of the Earth's orbit?" Fury asked incredulously.

"If they were going to attack, then they would have done so already, it seems like they have been on the moon for at least three generations already. Also, if they were to destroy the Earth, then the moon would drift off orbit and fly God knows to where. Hardly seems like it would be a favorable result for them." Clint argued.

"And what if they don't plan to destroy the Earth but to conquer it? There's also the fact of the matter that there is absolutely no life on the Moon, so where do they get food and water? Don't you think that they maybe are getting it from down here?" Fury asked rhetorically, causing Clint to frown thoughtfully.

"You make a valid point." Clint said with a thinking pose.

"So you think that they walk amongst us from time to time?" Coulson asked curiously.

"I don't know, but that's what I intend to find out, along with what exactly these inhumans are and what they are capable of." Fury retorted.

"I see…"

**Back in Asgard: Same Day**

"Father, may I have a word with you." Thor said somberly.

He had been holding back this conversation for a few days now, not wanting to stress his father so soon after his awakening from the Odin sleep and from losing his adopted son, Loki. However he just couldn't hold it back anymore, he had to ask, the secret was eating at him on the inside.

"What do you want to ask me, my boy?" Odin asked curiously.

"You've kept too many secrets, with regards to my siblings, I did not know that Loki was adopted, nor did he, and that had caused a rift between us. I want to know if there are any other secrets you have about my siblings that could come back to bite us in the proverbial buttocks." Thor asked with steel in his tone, causing Odin to sweat nervously at Thor's use of the plural form of the word _'sibling'._

"Siblings?" Odin asked curiously.

"Yes, siblings!" Thor emphasised, showing that he knew for a fact that he had more than one sibling, Freyer also starting to sweat bullets as she wondered what Thor knew and from where he got his information.

"I'm not sure we follow, dear, what ever could you…"

"Cut the cow dung, mother! You will tell me everything about all of my siblings, now, or I will banish myself from Asgard and never return. You have ten seconds….!" Thor said with steel in his eyes, the conviction that he had at that moment so strong that Odin felt like it could literally take on a life of its own.

"Who has been whispering evil in your ears, son?" Odin asked, only to be met by a countdown as a response.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…."

"Okay! Okay! Your father will tell you everything!"

"My queen…?"

"No, husband, you must tell him! Thor is a grown man now, and he is the prince of Asgard. He will one day succeed you as King and protector of the realm. Shielding him from the truth will only make it that much harder for him in the future, it will undermine his ability to protect the realm. I will wait for you in our chambers." Frigga said with a heavy heart, turning and walking away without looking Thor in the eye, unable to believe that this day had finally come, a day she dreaded with every fibre of her being since Thor lifted up his first weapon.

"..."

"Well...do you have anything to say to me, All Father?" Thor spat angrily.

"..."

"Hela Odinsdottir, that is the name of my first born child. Hela Odinsdottir, the Godess of Death. Long ago, she was my right hand man, or woman in this case. She was very powerful, drawing her power from Asgard itself. She is actually the first Wielder of Mjolnir. Together we conquered the entire tree of Ygdrasil, all nine of the realms. However, somewhere along the way, I changed, I no longer wanted a legacy of violence and death, I wanted to be a peaceful ruler. Hela had other plans, she had insatiable lust for battle and conquest, why stop at nine realms she asked. We disagreed, and she undermined my authority, so I banished her from Asgard." Odin said, taking a small breathe to allow his son to digest the information, shock and disbelief the predominant emotions he could see in his son's eyes, although he said nothing in response.

"Hela wouldn't have it, she attacked, attempting to kill me and usurp me from the throne. She tried to forcefully take over Asgard, so I sent the Valkyrie to stop her, but she killed every last one of them, she had grown stronger than I anticipated. I couldn't bring myself to kill my own daughter, so I imprisoned her in Hel, using my own life force as the seal to her prison. In other words, son, if and when I die, Hela will be freed from her prison, she will most likely come straight to Asgard and attempt to usurp you from the throne. You'll have to be prepared for that day." Odin warned, causing Thor to frown with concern.

"But how do I fight her knowing that she is the rightful heir as first born?" Thor asked with confusion.

"When you meet her, and see her true nature, you will know what to do, of that I am certain, my son." Odin said sagely, Thor not understanding at all but nodding his head nevertheless.

"So, who else do I need to know about?" Thor asked sarcastically.

"Baldur Odinson, also known as Baldur the Brave, or Baldur the God of Light." Odin said much to Thor's dismay, shocked to the core that there was yet another secret sibling that wasn't named Nathaniel.

_'So Nathaniel isn't the only one? How many children does father have exactly?' _Thor thought incredulously.

"Baldur, your older brother, second born of Odin. There has never been a more brave and honorable warrior, not until you were born, my son. He, unlike Hela, was not the villain but the victim. You wouldn't know this but we once had a bloodine of oracles, an Asgardian bloodline blessed with the ability to see the future. Karnilla, the last of her bloodline, foretold that Ragnorak, the destruction of Asgard, would be triggered by the fall of Baldur in battle. To prevent this, I banished Baldur, forebade him from ever returning to Asgard or making contact with any Asgardian. I cast an enchantment on him to prevent him from entering Asgardian space."

"Father how could you!" Thor exclaimed in horror.

"A King sacrifices everything for his people, he puts his own desires aside and makes the best decisions for the majority. Everyone in Asgard, or your beloved son? Who do you choose in such circumstances? Is there a right or wrong choice? I suppose if I asked you now you would have a ready response, but wear the crown and see how drastically your perspective changes. Having said that, my son, I make no excuses, you have every right to be disappointed in me, I don't hold that against you." Odin replied.

"..."

"So, what happened next? Did Ragnorak happen?" Thor asked curiously.

"It did not. It seems the danger was averted by Baldur's banishment. However, Baldur's fraternal twin sister, Angela Odinsdottir, was not pleased with the loss of her brother. In retaliation, she slaughtered Kanilla the Oracle, last of her bloodline, and escaped Asgard to follow her brother. Since then we have not had the advantage of being able to see the future. And that, my son, is the story of your siblings, apart from Loki, of course, of whom you already know everything. You are the last hope of Asgard, my son. That's why I banished you to earth when I thought you were going astray, I needed for you to learn humility and compassion, so that you can become the great leader that I know you can be." Odin said passionately and sincerely.

"Are you sure that is everyone? There isn't another child that you have yet to tell me about?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"That is all, my son, I have told you everything." Odin said.

"Really? So you don't know anyone who goes by the name Nathaniel Odinson?" Thor asked rhetorically, Odin almost falling straight into the Odin sleep at the sound of that name, not having expected to ever hear that name mentioned again, more especially from Thor's lips.

"Where did you hear that name?" Odin exclaimed with a mixture of emotions, shock, anger, sadness, shame, and confusion at the forefront of it all.

"Well, if you must know…" Thor began, going on to explain everything that happened leading up to his return to Asgard, Odin unable to believe what he was hearing, yet the detail with which it was told and the knowledge of information Thor couldn't possibly know more than evidence for Odin to conclude that Thor was being one hundred percent honest with him.

"I...had thought that he had died all those years ago. That Kushina, it's amazing that she was able to fool both mine and Heimdall's all sight as she did. I should have never underestimated her….no, actually, it's a good thing that I underestimated her...it's good that I didn't know he was alive, that way I didn't have to lie to your mother about it." Odin said as he made his way to his throne, feeling the need to sit down in order to properly digest the information.

"Tell me more, son. Having met your brother, what do you think of him? What kind of man is he? Is he full of hate for Asgard? For me? For your mother? Is he a veangeful spirit?" Odin asked curiously.

"..."

"I honestly do not know, father. He seemed kind and loving, like he was happy to see me. His actions seemed to co-relate with his emotional disposition as he helped me to learn the truth about my powers and reclaim control over Mjolnir, he even teleported me back to Asgard so that I can stop Loki. I do however suspect that he has someone feeding him inside information about the happenings in Asgard, that, or he has the All Sight himself. He seemed to know too much about Asgard, you, and even Loki. I can't take anything at face value of course, but overall I do not believe he has any sinister intent towards me, you, Asgard, or even mother, despite what she did." Thor said with a little bit of an edge to his tone at the mention of what he considered to be the 'shameful' actions of his mother.

"I see. Seems like he has been monitoring your progress. He might make contact with you again should you once again leave Asgard, especially it you return to Midgard. What will you do when you meet him again?" Odin asked curiously.

"I...I do not know, father."

**End Chapter**

**This is just an experimental story, I came up with the idea because I was rewatching Naruto and at the same time I was watching the Guardians of The Galaxy animated series and the Avengers Assemble animated series. So it all just melded together in my brain I guess. **

**I want to continue it, but I don't know if I'm just being crazy of if it is actually decent enough material to pursue. I think I'll let you, the readers decide that. **

**I also have another story I'm working on, a DC one in which Kal El's pod landed on planet Apokolips and he was adopted by Darkseid as one of his children and raised in Granny Goodness's orphanage. **

**The story is called "Superseid".**

**My intention is for this story, that story, and my Naruto story called "Bloodline" to be my pain babies. I think if I focus on just those three stories, I can do good work and can actually finish a story for once. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
